


Fascination (or, Reaction)

by HereIGoAgain



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereIGoAgain/pseuds/HereIGoAgain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun wants Chen to stop with his fucking (<i>wonderful</i>) self. His reactions are starting to get worrisome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination (or, Reaction)

Mouth. Mouth.

_Goddammit, he had such a nice mouth._

“Baekhyun, take a picture, it will last longer.”

Chen looked up at Lay’s comment, glancing at the one who had spoken before looking over at Baekhyun, who was looking away from EXO-M’s main vocal to scrunch up his nose at Lay.

“You got a camera on you?” he quipped. Lay grinned, nudging Baekhyun’s cell phone towards him.

“Ah, you’re so mean, Yixing,” he said, putting his chin in his hands. “Jongdae is so pretty. I like staring.”

Chen blinked rapidly a few times, realizing that he had been the one that Baekhyun had been staring at, and, upon this realization, groaned, leaning back against the cushion, but the upwards tilt on the corners of his lips was all too visible to Baekhyun.

“Well, I’m tired,” Lay said, stretching his arms over his head as he stood. “Have fun being stared at, Jongdae.”

Chen waved dismissively at Lay as he rolled off of the couch and walked away into his bedroom.

Baekhyun stretched out on the couch, draping his torso over Chen’s lap. “ _Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae._ ”

“Be quiet, people are trying to sleep.”

Baekhyun flipped over in Chen’s lap, reaching up to nudge at his cheeks ( _those goddamn cheekbones_ ) with his fingers. “Sing with me.”

Chen was grinning, despite his protests. He leaned forward and, looking across the room, sang the harmony to the chorus in a low octave. Baekhyun’s eyes took in the veins on Chen’s neck, less visible under the skin because of the lack of strain from his vocal chords. He looked at the angle of his cheekbones and the intensity in his eyes, even though he was singing only a few lines from the song.

“You turn so cool when you sing.”

“You turn annoying when you speak.”

Baekhyun laughed loudly, and Chen shushed him again, pathetically attempting to smother his own giggles. Baekhyun bit the corner of his lower lip, releasing it to sing the chorus of Growl again. This time Chen joined in, and even though the harmony was interrupted by breaths of laughter, Baekhyun thought it was fucking beautiful, because everything about Chen was like that. The audible grin in his voice made it more so, and although Chen could sing a ballad and bring tears to your eyes like no one’s business, Baekhyun liked it best when Chen was grinning as he sang, beckoning at _(him)_ the camera to come a little closer and _listen_.

“ _Neo mulleoseoji anheumyeon dachyeodo molla_.”

Baekhyun wondered if it was a sin to smile so much. “Don’t tell Tao, but I like when you say that part better,” he said in a stage whisper.

Chen’s shout of laughter was probably too loud for the late hour, but no one had come out to yell at them yet, so Baekhyun didn’t care. Frankly, he wouldn’t have cared if someone _had_ come out to scold them ( _because that fucking laugh_ ).

“You like when I dance better, too?” Chen asked, his eyes twinkling to match his grin.

“Everyone does,” Baekhyun snorted, his fingers rubbing absentmindedly at his stomach as he relaxed his head against Chen’s legs.

Chen smiled, and Baekhyun thought he should tell Chen that he really should stop doing that if he cared for Baekhyun’s health, but when Chen slipped his fingers against the skin of Baekhyun’s cheek _(what is he_ ), Baekhyun forgot about his smile and found it hard to think past the feeling of those fingers pulling softly against his skin, trailing over his cheekbones, which were incredibly less impressive. Chen’s sudden fascination with them did not make sense to Baekhyun.

“I like when you sing,” Chen said.

Baekhyun was sometimes surprised at how deep his voice ( _it’s like fucking velvet_ ) could be. He felt echoes of the vibrations from Chen’s chest against the back of his head. Since he was lying on his legs, he was not sure how this was possible. Still, he felt it. He definitely felt it, and he wanted to feel again. This, more than anything, is what prompted him to reply.

“I like when I sing too.”

Chen grinned, his fingers pulling away from Baekhyun to push through his own hair. Baekhyun smirked up at him, although his own fingers had stilled over his stomach as he waited for Chen to reply ( _with that goddamn v—)_.

“You’re so modest, ah,” Chen groaned.

Baekhyun’s fingers unfroze, continuing to fiddle against the material of his shirt, and he exhaled, letting the tones of Chen’s voice wash over him. “ _You_ are modest. Really,” he added seriously, looking up to meet Chen’s eyes.

“Not about my dancing.”

Baekhyun snorted loudly, a grin stretching across his face. Giggling like a girl, he said, “I think they’ll let you pair up with Jongin for the next dance stage.”

The image had both of them cracking up, their bodies shaking with their muffled laughter. “Yixing is not EXO-M’s main dancer. I am.”

“You were actually dancing in Phoenix."

"Not Minseok or Luhan?"

"You were both of them.”

Chen was laughing loudly now, each _ha_ starting deep in his throat and pushing out through his lips in a rough burst of sound that made Baekhyun’s insides melt ( _could he fucking stop with that_ ). When Chen had caught his breath, he looked back down at Baekhyun, and put his fingers on his face again. Baekhyun still didn’t understand why he looked so fascinated.

“Do you do this to yourself in the mirror?” Baekhyun asked, reaching up to poke Chen’s cheek again, as Chen stroked the ( _less impressive_ ) bones under Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“Aish, you tease too much.”

“You’re one to talk.”

Chen grinned, but his eyes seemed a little distracted, trained fast on Baekhyun’s face, following the path of his fingers. Temple. Cheekbones. The side of his nose. The front slope of his nose. The skin over his lips.

His lips.

Chen leaned forward. Baekhyun wasn’t sure where to go. He wanted to say he wasn’t sure where to look, but that wasn’t true because he was looking right where he wanted to be looking, at twinkling eyes, sharp cheekbones, and lilting lip corners, corners that were suddenly brushing his own mouth, and now he wasn’t sure when he had stopped looking and started feeling. A brush of eyelashes ( _his own_ ) tickling those high cheekbones as he tilted his head so their noses did not bump, fingers cupping his chin, a mouth _(that wasn’t allowed to look or feel so damn perfect_ ) sticking to his, cracked lips catching then smoothing over as a tongue darted out to slide over the dry skin.

Chen pulled up, but Baekhyun did not like that, so he pulled himself up too, pressing his mouth against Chen’s again, lifting his own hands to wrap around the back of Chen’s neck. His butt was way too far down the couch, so he tried shifting it up, closer to Chen’s legs, and succeeded in knocking their teeth together. Fuck, ow.

Chen pulled back, only a little, a low laugh slipping past his _(goddamn)_ lips. Baekhyun felt flushed , frustrated, and confused, and said the first thing that came to his mind.

“Why were you touching my face?”

Chen blinked at him, pulling his hand out of Baekhyun’s hair to slide his fingers over Baekhyun’s cheeks, and Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he was trying to be funny or not.

“I like it,” Chen finally said. He leaned forward, hesitated for a split second, then kissed Baekhyun again. Oh, God. He was really kissing him.

Baekhyun pulled in a slow breath, eyelids fluttering. He repositioned himself, moving more slowly this time, as he moved a knee to the other side of Chen’s legs, settling down in his lap so he was straddling him. Chen’s fingers were still on his cheek, stroking the skin there, pressing lightly against the bone. Baekhyun exhaled, pulling back.

“I like your face,” Baekyun said.

“I don’t want to touch _my_ face,” Chen said, sounding a little exasperated.

“Well why do you want to touch mine?”

“Why do _you_ want to touch mine?”

“I never said I did.”

“It was implied, stupid.”

“I asked first.”

Chen laughed, but the sound was only half amusement, the other half varying forms of frustration. Then ( _without answering the question but fuck i—)_ Chen kissed him. Hard. His fingers dropped from his face to his waist, gripping his hips and pulling Baekhyun’s body down against his own. Baekhyun shivered, his face warming, something that did not seem possible as all of the blood in his body was promptly rushing somewhere else.

“You’re fucking beautiful, idiot,” Chen said against Baekhyun’s mouth, before kissing him hard again. Baekhyun thought that that answer was unacceptable  _(Chen chose that moment to roll his hips upward into Baekhyun’s)_ but actually, nevermind. 

“ _Go to sleep guys!_ ”

Baekhyun thought that getting up, finding a pencil, sharpening it to a point, and then stabbing it through Suho’s eyeball was a very appropriate response to his command.

What he did instead, though, was jump, landing on the couch a foot away from Chen, who was twisting around to look down the hall where their leader’s voice had come from. His _(fucking_ ) lips were shining and red.

 _Because we were kissing_ , Baekhyun thought, resisting the urge to reach up and touch his own mouth. He licked it instead, tongue freezing on his lower lip when Chen turned back to look at him.

“I guess he is right,” he said, and Baekhyun had always thought that people exaggerated when they talked about _hearts skipping a beat_ or _heart stopping_ , but his heart definitely did something not-so-healthy when he heard the husk in Chen’s voice.

“Uh,” he said, because he really did not want to go to bed, unless it was with Chen, but he also did not want to look like a needy little boy with a crush. “Yes,” he said. He stood up, his movements stiff and awkward. Which kind of matched the boner he was sporting.

Chen was watching him, a small ( _fuck his fucking mouth_ ) smile teasing the corners of his lips. He stood up too, which brought him in really close proximity to Baekhyun’s body. Baekhyun really did not appreciate that, because he _really_ did not need their groins any closer together than was necessary. He stepped back.

Chen stepped forward.

“Quit it,” Baekhyun said shakily, and then thought that maybe finding a sharp pencil and stabbing himself in the eye might be the better route to go here, because now his voice was cracking like a prepubescent boy who had just had his first kiss and dying definitely sounded more appealing than living through the embarrassment that his life was starting to come to.

Chen’s smile didn’t falter ( _fuck this guy_ ) as he shrugged. “See you tomorrow,” he said. His fingers tickled Baekhyun’s as he passed him and walked towards the door that led to the M dorms.

Baekhyun stood there for a good five minutes, alone in the common area with an aching cock and a short circuiting brain that wasn’t doing a very good job of organizing a full thought. Finally, he turned on his heel and made his way to his bedroom.

_FuckJongdaeJongdaeJongdaefuckfuckfuckKimJongdae._

It took him another hour and a half before he could actually fall asleep.

-

The next day was torture, to say the least.

For starters, Baekhyun had no idea where to look, something he knew he was going to have to figure out by the end of breakfast, especially considering they had a full schedule ahead of them. Ignoring Chen seemed rude, but looking at him for too long felt creepy. Fortunately, he was an expert at hiding embarrassment and uncertainty under sass and charm, so when Chen sat down at the table across from him ( _fuck_ ) Baekhyun only hesitated for a moment before smiling at the other member and lifting an eyebrow. “Sleep well?”

Chen’s fingers were interlocked over his yogurt, and he leaned forward, pressing his mouth into them as he considered Baekhyun. He looked unfairly good considering it was the ass crack of dawn and Baekhyun had woken up twice with a boner the night before from uncomfortable dreams that involved him, and Chen, and a lot of dirty talk.

“I had a hard time falling asleep,” Chen finally answered, and Baekhyun let out a small breath of air he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Chen’s lips ( _were on his last night_ ) twitched a little before closing over a spoonful of yogurt and granola.

“You look like death, Baekhyun,” Suho said, sitting down next to Chen. He leaned forward, peering into Chen’s bowl, and Chen scooped up another mouthful, offering it to Suho. When Suho leaned forward and put his lips over the spoon _(where Chen’s lips had been)_ Baekhyun felt inexplicably furious.

“Well, it’s a good thing we have professionals to make me pretty,” Baekhyun said. He sounded grumpier than he meant to, but Suho just rolled his eyes.

“I think you’re pretty already,” Chen said, his lips splitting ( _Oh God_ ) into a teasing grin.

Baekhyun’s chewed on the inside of his cheek ( _don’t you dare blush_ ) for a moment before he scraped his chair back and stood up. “I hate you,” he stated, and turned his back on Chen’s ( _beautiful_ ) teasing face towards EXO-M’s dorms because maybe borrowing some of Kris’ magic face cream wouldn’t be such a bad thing right now, and he swore, it had nothing to do with trying to combat his apparent death-like appearance. Suho could suck a dick.

As long as it wasn’t Chen’s.

“What do you want?” was Kris’ greeting when Baekhyun knocked on the door to his and Lay’s room.

“What is this, insensitive leader day?” Baekhyun said, pushing his way into the room. Lay’s back was on the floor, his legs up on his mattress. “I want you to make my face look attractive.”

“I don’t have time for miracles,” Kris said.

Lay grinned up at the ceiling, throwing an arm over his eyes.

“Just let me borrow that stuff that makes your face look perfect,” Baekhyun said, holding out his hand impatiently.

Kris narrowed his eyes at Baekhyun, eventually sighing and walking over to his nightstand, gesturing for Baekhyun to follow him. Baekhyun peered over Kris’ shoulder as he pulled open his drawer and pulled out a bottle of something that looked fancy and impressive enough to get the job done. Baekhyun spotted about 4 more bottles of other face creams in the drawer before Kris pushed it shut.

“Sit down,” Kris said.

“But—”

“I am not letting you take this into the bathroom. You wouldn’t know what you’re doing, anyway.”

Baekhyun sat down on Kris’ bed, tilting his head up towards the leader as he pumped the handle once, a dollop of green hued cream dropping into his palm.

“Why is it _green_?” Baekhyun asked. He held in a yelp when Kris touched a finger to the skin under his eyes.  “It’s cold!”

“You’re all splotchy,” Kris said. “This’ll make everything look more even. Take away the redness. And maybe one of the fifty bags you’ve got under your eyes.” He applied more cream and Baekhyun swallowed another gasp at the coldness.

“Who are you trying to look good for?” Lay asked from the floor.

“Our adoring fans,” Baekhyun replied.

“Stop moving,” Kris snapped just as Lay said, “Bullshit.”

Baekhyun made a face, which was, fortunately, a good response for both comments. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lay slide his legs off the bed and stand up. “I could hear you and Jongdae flirting last night.”

“Jealous?” Baekhyun said, about to throw a wink in Lay’s direction but stopping at the warning look on Kris’ face.

“Extremely,” Lay answered. He ambled over, looking down at Baekhyun’s face as Kris applied the last bits of the cream. “Hey, that actually makes you look a little better.”

“No kidding,” Baekhyun said, reaching up and touching his cheeks. They felt ( _and smelled_ ) nice.

“You’re glowing,” Lay said. “I hear that means you’re in love.”

“You caught me,” Baekhyun said, bouncing to his feet. He blew a kiss in Lay’s direction as he flounced towards the door. Lay grinned as Kris pulled an expression that looked like he was seriously reconsidering some of his life choices.

“Hurry up so you can eat breakfast,” Baekhyun called back to them as he walked out the door, feeling more confident in the fact that he didn’t look like a total troll.

That is, until he turned the corner too fast and smashed his face into the wall. He thought he could hear D.O. asking what that loud crashing noise was before his body decided staying conscious was far too much of an effort.

When his brain had had its fill of being utterly useless, his surroundings had switched from the dorm to the inside of a van. The bump of wheels and uneven road was familiar to him, and so was, alarmingly, the legs under his head.

Baekhyun opened his eyes, focusing briefly on the grey felt ceiling of the van before moving to ( _jawline, wow_ ) Chen’s face. The other boy was looking ahead, but, feeling Baekhyun shift in his lap, he lowered his head ( _oh_ ) to meet Baekhyun’s eyes.

“What the—” Baekhyun thought about sitting up, but Chen’s fingers were tracing circles into his shoulders, so he decided he was fine where he was. His legs were spread out on the seat, alerting him to the fact that he and Chen were the only ones back there. “Did I—?”

“You walked into a wall,” Chen said.

“I thought only Chanyeol was that stupid,” D.O.’s voice called back from the seat in front of them.

Chen chuckled. Baekhyun really couldn’t take the vibrations his laugh was sending down to his head, his mind whirling with images from the night before, so he tried to sit up. Chen’s fingers tightened on his shoulders, and he leaned ( _what is he_ ) down. Their faces were inches apart.

“Checking for a bump,” Chen said, and then he was kissing him

Baekhyun thought he would have screamed if one, half of EXO wasn’t _literally_ feet away and only a small head turn from seeing what was going on in the backseat, and two, if one could scream and kiss at the same time because he really did not want to stop kissing Chen.

The movement of their lips was slow and controlled, to avoid making too much noise that would attract unwanted attention, and that drove Baekhyun crazy, made him hyper aware of each little movement of Chen’s mouth, the brief slide of his tongue before he was pulling back.

Baekhyun took a moment to catch his breath. “Did you find one?”

Chen’s eyes were twinkling. “No. You’re good.”

“Hey, is Baekhyun conscious?” Suho asked from the front of the van.

“Very,” Chen replied. Baekhyun really hoped that Kris’ face stuff made blushing less obvious.

“You’re a little red,” Chen said.

Damn it.  

“Good, because we’re here,” Suho said. “Try not to fall off the stage, Baekhyun.”

“You are as inspiring as ever, leader,” Baekhyun responded. Suho proceeded to give him dirty looks throughout the entirety of their performance and follow up interview, masking them with wide, fake smiles, but Chen’s genuine grin was ( _worth it_ ) reward enough for Baekhyun.

Clearly, Chen was not regretting kissing him the night before, or else he wouldn’t have full on made out ( _that godforsaken mouth_ ) with him in a car filled with other members from the band. That was where Baekhyun’s securities ended, because, short from being confident in that, Baekhyun was a trembling, blushing, insecure mess.

Chen was not helping in the slightest. Either he wasn’t looking at Baekhyun ( _hey I’m over here_ ) or he was looking at him ( _fuck_ ) and Baekhyun didn’t know which one he hated more. It didn’t help that Lay kept shooting him knowing little smirks or that Suho seemed to be finding multiple excuses to loop his arm through Chen’s elbow whenever they were transitioning from venue to venue. By the time they got to the SM building for their scheduled practice time, Baekhyun was in danger of running into a wall again because of his dedicated focus on the floor at his feet. It seemed the safest, least infuriating place to look.

“Whoa, watch where you’re going,” Luhan said in his ear, catching the back of his hoodie just in time to stop his face from connecting with the door to the dance practice room.

Baekhyun looked up to meet a bemused looking Luhan coming around to stand in front of him. “Weren’t you listening?”

“Uh.”

Luhan shook his head. “You and Jongdae are going to the studio right now. Prep for Immortal Song.”

“Again?” Baekhyun said, his throat drying up even as he spoke. Oh great. This was going to be fun.

Luhan shrugged. “I don’t know. Good luck.”

“Yeah, good luck,” Lay said, entering the room after Luhan. “By the way, you’re blushing,” he added, and shut the door in Baekhyun’s face.

Baekhyun stared at it, sucking his cheeks into his teeth as he thought of various ways to get back at Lay for being a smug, trolling dickhead.

Chen ( _speaking of smug, trolling dickheads_ ) chose that moment to make Baekhyun’s heart stop in a cliché again when he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist from behind and said, “You ready to practice?”

“I’m going to wipe the floor with you,” Baekhyun said, delicately lifting Chen’s hands ( _jeez he’s warm_ ) from his waist and continuing down the hall.

-

Baekhyun had been fairly certain that he was screwed when it came to Kim Jongdae the second he’d first opened his mouth to sing. It was weird, that he remembered the expression on Chen’s face, the veins popping on his throat, the way his eyes screwed up and twinkled when he hit the high notes, but he couldn’t remember the stupid song he’d been singing.

Although right now, that would explain him flubbing the lyrics for “Really I Didn’t Know” for the fourth time in a row. Their vocal coach made a noise of frustration, tossing his music sheets at Baekhyun’s flushed face as he griped. “I’m wasting my time here. I’ll be back in one hour.” Baekhyun bit the inside of his lip. At the door, the trainer called back to say, “It better be perfect, or else.”

The click following the door shutting alarmed Baekhyun. “Did he lock us in?”

Chen put down ( _as if he needed them_ ) his music sheets. “Yeah.” He raised an eyebrow at Baekhyun. “This song has like, 8 lines. What’s up?”

Baekhyun stared down at the words, his lips jutting out into a magnificent pout. “Hm,” he said noncommittally.

Chen waved his hand in Baekhyun’s face. “Come on. Tell me.” He glanced down at the lyrics. “Maybe you should try thinking about the meaning of the song more. Then you wouldn’t forget the lyrics.”

Baekhyun sighed, getting up to his feet and walking over to the piano in the corner of the room. He sat down heavily on the bench, running his fingers over the tops of the keys before pressing down on the first chord of the song.

“Well, teacher,” he said, avoiding Chen’s heavy gaze ( _it is really hot_ ) as the other stood up to walk over to the piano. He pressed the next chord, and Chen briefly glanced down at the keys, giving Baekhyun’s face a chance to cool off. “The person singing is heartbroken over the person they love leaving them.” He paused. “What an asshole.”

Chen laughed. “You’re really poetic.” He came around to the front of the piano and joined Baekhyun on the bench. “But yeah, basically. Haven’t you ever had your heart broken?”

“Have _you_?”

“This girl once rejected my confession. I even put it in song and everything.”

( _Stupid bitch_ ). “You’re stupid. You probably scared her off.”

“I think my singing is quite captivating. Here,” Chen said, and tugged ( _warm_ ) on Baekhyun’s wrists, forcing him gently to turn and face him. “Look at me.”

“I am,” Baekhyun said ( _blushing_ ).

Chen offered him a small, twinkling smile before his face cleared and his eyes all but pinned Baekhyun to the piano bench. Baekhyun knew he was going to sing before he opened his mouth.

Something was different now, compared to the times when their coach had been the room. Chen was looking him dead in the eye, and there was a lilt to his voice and an intensity in his eyes, that, combined with the lyrics ( _honest, I really didn’t know that he would leave me_ ) broke Baekhyun’s ( _stupid)_ heart. Chen’s fingers were still holding his wrists, and they pressed down against his palms as he continued to sing straight through his first portion of the song. He was looking at Baekhyun as if he never wanted to let him go, and that, more than anything prompted Baekhyun to jump in with his lines ( _is it that person, is that person coming back_ ). If eyes could speak, Chen’s would be telling him _yes_ , and Baekhyun thought he was actually doing a good job, although it sucked that his heart had to kind of hurt a little for this song. That was kind of a given though, if Chen was going to look and sound so heartbreaking. He had to look away to hold out his last note, and could not believe how hot his face felt.

“That was great, Baekhyun,” Chen said breathlessly as Baekhyun shut his mouth and turned back to him. Chen’s eyebrows rippled. “You look like you’re going to cry.”

“Your face is too ugly to look at,” Baekhyun said, except he meant the complete opposite. His voice was hoarse.

Chen touched ( _not helping_ ) Baekhyun’s face. “I really meant it though. Your eyes are red—and so are your cheeks.”

Fuck. “Um,” Baekhyun said, trying to figure out a clever way to comment on his own blushing.

Chen leaned forward. Baekhyun leaned backwards. His face was definitely burning.

“Baekhyun, you look kinda puffy.”

“Hey. I didn’t say anything rude to you when you ate that entire pizza a week ago.”

“Baekhyun, you’re getting splotches all over your face—it doesn’t look right.”

Baekhyun touched his face, alarmed. “Does it look bad?”

“Stop freaking out, it’s making them worse.”

“ _Does it look bad?!_ ’ Fuck, his face was actually burning, and now he couldn’t tell if it was because Chen was inches from his lips or if it was—if it was—

“Yifan’s magic face cream,” Baekhyun gasped. He clutched his throat.

“What?” Chen was starting to look alarmed now too, and Baekhyun really, really wished his eyes would stop darting all over his face. Baekhyun pulled his phone out of his pocket and switched on the front face camera. He almost dropped his phone when he did.

“ _Oh my God!_ ” he squeaked.

Chen had been being kind when he said that Baekhyun was a bit red and puffy. His eyes were bloodshot, the skin around them that wasn’t smudged in leftover eyeliner red and swollen. There were bright red, uneven patches and puffy little dots spotted all over his face, particularly enflamed around his cheeks, although there was one embarrassing splotch of red in the shape of a banana around his chin. The worst part was the itching and the burning. It was making his eyes water, which explained the redness there, but now, combined with his short breath and shock induced panic, he was starting to see spots.

“Baekhyun, I think you should calm down.”

“I’m going to die, I’m dead, I’m going to die and it’s all Yifan’s fault,” Baekhyun babbled. “And we just hit a breakthrough in practice and now I’m going to die this is the end— _where are you going?!_ ”

Chen stopped at the door, trying the handle once before banging on it. “Hey!” he shouted. “Hey, _let us out!_ ”

He kicked and beat at the door a few more times before giving up and returning back to Baekhyun, who was pulling the hood of his jacket down over his face.

“I’m gonna text some people. Someone’ll come get us out soon.”

“They won’t—they’re all in the middle of practice—I’m going to die—”

Chen hurriedly typed out a message on his phone before putting it down and reaching out to try and tug Baekhyun’s hoodie down. “Stop being ridiculous.”

Baekhyun moaned into his shirt. “I look like a strawberry. _Don’t pull at this jacket!_ ”

“You’re going to suffocate yourself.”

“Good.” Dying was the only option.

Chen stopped trying to tug his hoodie away from his face and instead, put his arms around Baekhyun’s back and pulled him up into his chest.

Baekhyun blinked against the inside of hoodie. “What are you doing?”

“Holding you,” Chen replied.

“But I look like—”

“You’re beautiful,” Chen said. “And when you sing like that, I don’t need to pretend my heart is breaking.”

Baekhyun buried his head deeper into Chen’s chest. “I’m going to throw up all over you.”

Chen laughed quietly. “So. Why are you having an allergic reaction to Yifan’s face cream?”

“How am I supposed to know? I guess my skin is overly sensitive.”

Chen laughed ( _would he stop_ ) again. His fingertips slipped underneath the edge of his shirt, brushing the skin at his waist. “Probably accurate,” he said in a murmur, “but not what I meant.”

Baekhyun didn’t know how it was possible for his face to feel so hot while there was goosebumps popping up all over his skin.

“Why did you pick today?”

_Because we kissed last night._

“No reason.”

“Is it because we kissed?”

_What the fuck, you’re not supposed to say that stuff out loud._

The door opened at that moment and Baekhyun heard Kris saying to someone, “…I didn’t _know_ that he was going to have an allergic reaction to it.”

“Baekhyun,” he heard their manager say.  “Jongdae said you’re having a reaction to Yifan’s face cream. Let me see.”

“No,” Baekhyun said.

“Baekhyun, let me see.”

“ _No_.”

“Baekhyun, it’s only going to get worse,” Chen said. “Let him see it so we can fix it.”

Baekhyun hesitated for a moment, then reluctantly pulled his hood away from his face.

He didn’t think he’d ever seen Kris laugh so hard in his life.

-

They made Chen go back to practicing with the rest of the band, and only made Kris stay long enough to identify the shit that he had put on his face. He was still chuckling when he walked out of the infirmary, and Baekhyun had to wait about fifteen minutes until they found an appropriate antibiotic, and then another half hour to make sure he did not react negatively to the antibiotic.

“All right,” the nurse said, and Baekhyun jumped up from the cot to look into the mirror.

“There is still a banana on my chin,” he said, turning to her and widening his eyes as far as was possible with the swelling.

“What?” she said distractedly, scribbling her name down on some papers. “The swelling and the irritation should go away in a few hours. Everyone is back at the dorms now, so you can head back too.”

Baekhyun had a brief flash of panic. “I think I’d rather stay here.”

She raised an eyebrow. “There’s a car waiting outside. Good _bye_.”

-

Thanks to Kris and his big fucking mouth, everyone was practically drooling at the door waiting for him to come home.

“I’ve never felt more popular,” he said as he opened the door and Luhan practically fell into his arms, pressed forward by the swell of members at his back.

“Oh my God, look at your face!” Sehun crowed, and he, Kai, and Tao proceeded to collapse onto the couch and roll around on it, shrieking in laughter.

“Is that a cucumber?” Luhan asked, poking at Baekhyun’s chin and making him regret taking off the surgical mask.

“Oh leave him alone,” Lay said, pulling Luhan’s hand back. He peered at Baekhyun. “Besides, that’s obviously a penis.”

“Goodbye,” Baekhyun said, trying to walk past everyone and towards his bedroom, Tao’s high pitched laughter ringing obnoxiously in his ears.

“Oh no you don’t,” Suho said, catching him around the waist and swinging around him like he wanted to fucking square dance. “Manager called me. Said to make sure you get some food in you.”

“How kind of him.”

Suho was grinning. “Kitchen. Let’s go.”

“I’m not going in there if these three are,” Baekhyun said, pointing at the maknae line still rolling around on the couch. Really, it wasn’t _that_ funny.

“They already ate,” Suho reassured him, but doing nothing whatsoever to shut them up. “Come on.”

Baekhyun threw Kris, who was exchanging quiet little snickers with Lay, a murderous look, before letting Suho pull him in the direction of the kitchen.

Chen was already in there, setting up a sixth spot at the table. Suho left Baekhyun in the doorway, walking up behind Chen and pinching him playfully on the neck. “Guest of honor is here,” he said, and Baekhyun looked away before Chen could look up at him.

Someone pushed him forward. Baekhyun stumbled into the kitchen, turning to see Lay, dimple in his cheek. “Food’s gonna get cold, dickface.”

“I’m going to wring your neck.”

Lay did not look too concerned as he sat down at the table. Baekhyun walked forward, sitting down next to him to avoid any more comments about the unfortunately shaped splotches on his face.

The only problem with this plan was that it gave Chen an opportunity to sit down directly in front of him.

Baekhyun looked down at his food as Suho sat down next to Chen. Fuck his life.

D.O. and Chanyeol joined them at the table, and while they seemed to have trouble shoving food into their smirking mouths, it was still a cry better from Sehun, Tao, and Kai, who were _still_ fucking laughing in the other room.

“When did the doctor say the, uh,” Lay paused, although Baekhyun was sure he was doing it just to be a dick. “The irritation would fade?”

“Fuck you,” Baekhyun said.

“It’s a legitimate question,” Suho said. He sounded like he was trying to frown, but he was grinning. It was a very annoying combination.

“Yeah, you’re going to scare our fans if you let them see that face,” Chanyeol said, pointing his fork at Baekhyun.

“If you haven’t scared them off yet, nothing can,” Baekhyun fired back.  

“Children—” D.O. said, but his reprimand lost its power when he giggled at something Lay was doing. Baekhyun turned just in time to see Lay pull his hands away from his mouth and remove his tongue from the corner of his cheek.

“ _Hilarious_ ,” Baekhyun said, but his comment was lost under  the noise of everyone at the table howling in laughter. He caught Chen’s eye ( _no I hate you_ ) and even though the other boy was laughing at his expense, Baekhyun couldn’t find it in him to be too angry, especially not when Chen closed one eye in a playful wink.

-

By the time dinner ended, Baekhyun’s patience was running thin, and he swore, if he heard one more dick joke, he was going to flip the table. He was only too happy to volunteer to wash the dishes, because no one else wanted to, and that would give him a good excuse to be alone. Everyone filed out of the kitchen as he turned the faucet on and waited for the water to run hot.

“Hey.”

Baekhyun pursed his lips. “If you’ve got something to say about my face, I’ll break a plate over your head.”

“I thought that we had established that I like your face.”

“Not when— _gah_. What are you doing?!”

Chen pulled his ( _no leave them_ ) lips away from Baekhyun’s neck. “Nothing.”

Baekhyun stuck a plate under the water and begun to scrub at it. “I know I’m irresistible, but— _ah._ ”

Chen’s arms were around his waist and he was pulling Baekhyun flush up against his front, pressing his lips hotly to the skin of his neck again. “This allergic reaction,” he whispered ( _no)_ into Baekhyun’s ( _do not shiver_ ) neck. “Makes it seem like you’re constantly blushing. It’s cute.”

“Blushing in the form of a dick?” Baekhyun said. “You would think that’s cute.”

“You would look good with a dick on your face.”

Baekhyun dropped the plate into the sink with a loud clatter, exhaling when it didn’t break into pieces.

“I will kill you,” Baekhyun hissed.

“I don’t think kill is the word you’re looking for,” Chen said, and Baekhyun could _hear_ him grinning, but just when he was about to turn around and smash the plate over his ( _fucking wonderful_ ) stupid head, Chen, seeming to sense the danger, backed away from Baekhyun and out of the kitchen.

Baekhyun dropped three more plates before he finished.

-

“You done breaking the kitchen?” Suho asked.

Baekhyun stopped in the doorway. The common room was mercifully emptier than it had been when he’d walked inside the dorm a couple hours ago. The maknaes had gone, Chanyeol and D.O. were probably in their rooms, and all of M seemed to have returned to their dorms, except for Lay, who was looking very relaxed on the couch next to Chen, who was curled up into Suho’s side.

Baekhyun caught Chen’s eye. He did not blink.

“Your face looks a little red,” Lay said, stretching his arms over his head lazily. He glanced at Suho and Chen. “You two are cute.” He looked back at Baekhyun. “Hey, your face is getting redder. I don’t think the antibiotics are working.”

“They are working,” Baekhyun said, and he knew because he had taken the time to check on his phone again before coming out here, and his face looked optimistically less splotchy. “Asshole.”

Lay held out his arms, and Baekhyun flicked him off before walking forward and settling into his lap. He glanced at Chen as he did so, narrowing his eyes when Chen smiled sweetly at him before turning back to the television.

“You two get any progress done on your song today?” Suho asked.

“Baekhyun was breathtaking,” Chen said.

“Ooh, _breathtaking_ ,” Lay whispered quietly into Baekhyun’s ear. Baekhyun elbowed him hard.

“That’s good, at least,” Suho said, earning a dry look from Baekhyun, which he ignored because he was too busy running his fingers through Chen’s hair.

“You’re blushing,” Lay breathed into Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun ignored him. Lay was not fazed. Two minutes later, he said, “Do you think Chen is trying to make you jealous?”

“I _think_ you should brush your teeth,” Baekhyun muttered.

Lay kissed Baekhyun on the neck, loudly. Baekhyun saw Chen glance over at them, and raise an eyebrow.  There was a playful smile on his lips, but an odd ( _jealous_ ) glint in his eye.

“ _You_ guys are cute,” he said. Baekhyun felt Lay chuckle into his ear.

“Baekhyunnie put on that face cream just for me,” Lay said, reaching up and patting Baekhyun on the cheek. Baekhyun held back a wince.

“Oh yeah?” Chen said, eyes roving over Baekhyun’s face.

“Yeah,” Lay said. “He loves cream on his face.”

Suho snorted so hard into Chen’s back that Baekhyun had half a mind to tell him to check for boogers, but he was too busy shoving himself off of Lay and walking towards his bedroom. Before he disappeared down the hall, he stopped long enough to turn back to Lay and say, “Cumguzzler” and then, loud enough for the entire dorm to hear and over Chen’s raucous ( _gorgeous)_ laughter, “Goodnight cocksuckers!” before going into his room and slamming the door shut behind him.

 -

Baekhyun had never been more grateful to bury his head in his pillow than he was at that moment. He never wanted to get out of bed again, so, when he woke up less than two hours later with an inexplicable craving for water, he chalked it up to the overall unlucky shit time this day had managed to become.

He ducked into the bathroom before continuing onto the kitchen. His eyes struggled to make out the pitch black of the dorm after the bright bathroom light, but he had been pleased to see that his face was almost completely back to normal. He had about two seconds’ peace of mind until said healing face was crashing into someone else’s. He bit back a yelp as he careened backwards, head snapping back on his neck and teeth coming down hard on his lower lip.

“ _Fuck!_ ” the other person hissed. From the sound of it, they were also on the floor, a fact Baekhyun took severe pleasure in as he gingerly touched his fingers to his lip. Unfortunately, he recognized that voice all too well.

“Jongdae?” he whispered. “ _Ow._ What is your head made out of, bricks?”

“Look who’s talking, cinderblock head. I think I’m going to pass out.”

Baekhyun reached around blindly in the dark, deciding not to comment on the terrible insult. His hands found something warm and soft.

“That’s my leg,” Chen said.

_(Oh.)_

“Why the fuck are you awake?”

“I was just heading to bed. What are _you_ doing?”

“Getting water!”

“I think I’m seeing stars.”

“Are you sure it isn’t just me?”

“If I could see you, I would strangle you.”

Baekhyun carefully ( _warm warm he is so warm_ ) patted his hand up Chen’s body until he found his arm. Wrapping his fingers around it, he stood, also pulling Chen to his feet.

“Come on,” he said. “I’ll get you ice.”

They managed to find their way to the kitchen without running into anything else. Baekhyun opened the fridge and freezer doors to let shed some light on the pair of them. Chen’s eyes reflected the light prettily as he watched Baekhyun shuffle around for an ice pack.

“Thank God Junmyeon is such a grandma,” he said, pulling out the icepack. He shut the freezer door after pulling an ice cube from the ice maker and popping it into his mouth, but left the fridge cracked open so they could see each other from its light. Although with the way Chen was looking at him, Baekhyun suddenly wasn’t so sure if that was a good idea.

Chen grimaced when he put the cold compress to his forehead. He narrowed his eyes at Baekhyun. “Did you hurt yourself?”

Baekhyun ran his tongue over his lip. It was tender, but he didn’t taste any blood. “I’m fine,” he said around the ice cube.

Chen shifted the ice pack and stepped closer. “Your face is back to normal.”

Baekhyun shoved the ice cube to the corner of his mouth so he could speak. “That’ll please Yixing.”

Chen’s fingers tightened on the ice pack before he stepped forward again, putting his free hand on Baekhyun’s waist and pressing him back against the counter.

“Were you trying to make me jealous earlier?” he asked.

Baekhyun sucked on the ice cube. “What am I, five?” he said. He tilted his head back a little to avoid cold drool dribbling out of his mouth.

“Sometimes I wonder,” Chen said, switching hands, so that the one on Baekhyun’s waist went to the ice pack and the one on the ice pack went to Baekhyun’s waist. Baekhyun sucked in a gasp, almost choking on the shrinking ice cube. Fuck, his hand was cold. “I was trying to make _you_ jealous.”

Baekhyun’s skin was tingling. More goosebumps were rising all around his flesh. “That,” he said, pleased that his voice was only trembling a little, “is totally unnecessary.” He paused. “I put on the stupid face cream for you.”

He didn’t know if Chen had been waiting for him to say that, or if he had just been waiting for him to stop talking, but next thing Baekhyun knew, he was being bodily pressed against the counter and Chen’s lips were closing down around his.

The blood in his face rushed straight to his groin when Chen _moaned_ into his mouth, and Baekhyun thought he understood why, because the ice cube he was sucking on created a stark, beautiful contrast to the warmth of Chen’s mouth. Chen’s lips parted, and his tongue was ( _God_ ) hot, quick, and sinful as it slid over his own, clicking the ice cube against Baekhyun’s teeth until it was gone, the only trace of it being the coolness of Baekhyun’s mouth, which, if this continued, was not going to last for very long.

“I want you,” Chen whispered against his cheek. Baekhyun was very thankful for the fridge’s close proximity, because he in danger of overheating already.

“Clearly,” Baekhyun said, even though he was thinking ( _why_ ) something else.

Chen tossed the ice pack on the counter a few feet away and lifted his hands to cup Baekhyun’s face. The coolness of was a shock against Baekhyun skin, but it was oddly soothing. He shivered.

“I’m really fucking serious,” Chen said. His thigh slotted in between Baekhyun’s, causing Baekhyun to bite down on his lip to muffle a whimper. “And, I’m going to make you believe me.”

Baekhyun wasn’t sure if Chen picked him up or if he just jumped up into Chen’s arms, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist as their lips crashed together again, a lot messier than any of their last exchanges, and a whole lot needier too. Chen made small noises of approval every time Baekhyun whimpered into his mouth, which made Baekhyun doubt that they were going to get through tonight without somebody overhearing. The thought, oddly enough, turned him on even more and had him rolling his hips hard into Chen’s.

“Couch. Couch,” Baekhyun whispered breathlessly in between ( _I never want to stop)_ kisses.

Chen gasped against his mouth, hands digging bruises into Baekhyun’s waist as he carried him unsteadily across the kitchen. He stumbled in the doorway, and ended up slamming Baekhyun back against the wall, something Baekhyun ( _fuck me_ ) actually didn’t mind all that much, if his choked moan was anything to go by.

“Junmyeon’s—going to—hear—” Baekhyun whispered as Chen lavished attention to his neck.

“Fuck him,” Chen said, the two words sending a thrill of arousal through Baekhyun.

“Fuck me instead,” he ( _did I just_ ) said.

Chen’s teeth dug hard into Baekhyun’s neck, tongue pressing and flicking against the skin. Baekhyun pressed the back of his hand to his mouth to muffle a whine. “ _Fuck me_ ,” he said again.

Chen released Baekhyun’s skin. “Couch,” he said, after he had kissed the darkening hickey.

Baekhyun grunted when his back slammed down against the couch cushions. It was darker in here, but his eyes were adjusting quickly, so he could see the way Chen was looking down at him, his eyes serious and intent as he fingered the skin around Baekhyun’s waist.

Baekhyun, flushing, raised his hips just enough to shimmy his way out of his sweats. Chen snorted a laugh, rolling his eyes as he mimicked the action.

“We’re fucked if someone walks out here,” Baekhyun ( _don’t give a fuck_ ) whispered.

“I thought you wanted fucked.”

“Fuck you.”

He moaned when Chen leaned down to kiss him again, pushing his shirt up his chest and quickly over his head. “You’re beautiful,” Chen said. “Don’t think you know—how badly I wanted to bend you over that fucking piano—”

“I really didn’t know.”

Chen froze in the middle of kissing his way down Baekhyun’s chest, then burst into ( _beautiful_ ) laughter, quickly muffling it in Baekhyun’s sides as his shoulders shook. In his efforts to be quiet, a couple of his laughs came out in scratchy squeaks.

“I fucking hate you,” he finally gasped.

Baekhyun bit back a grin, pushing himself up into a sitting position. “Lay down,” he said, then pushed Chen back onto the couch, reversing their positions. Chen took a moment to pull his own shirt up and over his head, dropping it on the ground next to them.

“What are you going to do?” Chen asked. His fingers were feather light over Baekhyun’s bare shoulders.

“Well, you did tell me I would look good with a dick in my face,” Baekhyun said right before he lowered his mouth over Chen’s cock.

Chen ( _literally_ ) hissed, his feather light touch turning into a skin breaking grip, nails digging into his shoulders as Baekhyun slowly licked his way up and swallowed his way down. He looked up at Chen through his eyelashes as he picked up a steady pace, hollowing his cheeks and flicking his tongue over the head.

“Baek—Baekhyun,” Chen groaned into the palm of his hand. Even when his voice broke, it was ( _not fair)_ beautiful.

Baekhyun wrapped his fingers around the base as he lifted his mouth off of Chen. “So,” he said quietly. “Do I look good, Jongdae?”

Baekhyun decided he liked the animal-like noises Jongdae made when the other boy pretty much growled as he launched forward to push Baekhyun back down against the couch, his hand wrapping around the older boy’s cock and pumping. Baekhyun’s legs jerked upwards, hands finding purchase in Chen’s lower back. He could feel Chen’s cock brush against his entrance before pressing against his own erection as Chen’s hips ground down against his.

Baekhyun attached his lips to Jongdae’s shoulder, biting down to muffle his ( _pathetic_ ) cries as Chen pushed a finger roughly inside him.

“You little fuck,” he moaned even as he rolled his hips up to deepen the angle.

“You’re a masochist,” Chen said into his neck. “Putting on face cream you’re allergic to. Walking into walls. Walking into _me_.”

“I didn’t— _ask_ for that to happen,” Baekhyun gasped when Chen added another finger and twisted it. “You’re _sa_ distic.” He moaned again when Chen responded by forcing in ( _motherfucker_ ) a third finger.

“Why are you shivering and whining, then? You’re moaning,” Chen ( _fuck fuck his voice)_ whispered, “Like a slut. I think you like it.”

“You fucking—cunt,” Baekhyun bit out, his voice breaking in all sorts of embarrassing places as Chen’s fingers stroked his inner walls.

“You can barely put together a sentence,” Chen breathed. “You’re shaking for it.”

His voice was washing over Baekhyun’s heated skin in warm puffs of air, vibrating through Chen’s chest and into Baekhyun’s, driving him absolutely insane. “St-stop teasing,” he said. “Do you have a—a condom?”

Chen leaned down and kissed Baekhyun on the mouth. “I have a condition.”

( _Oh thank—wait, a what?_ )

Baekhyun was in danger of biting his tongue off. “You couldn’t mention this _before_ you shoved your fingers up my asshole?”

At that moment, said fingers brushed against a bundle of nerves inside Baekhyun that had his chest arching up against Chen’s and teeth digging painfully into his tongue as he held in a cry.

“My condition,” Chen said gently, maneuvering over the edge of the couch and rifling through his jean pockets, all the while managing to keep his finger stroking Baekhyun’s inner walls gently, “is that after we do this, you quit tiptoeing around me like you don’t know how badly I want you.”

Baekhyun bit his lip when Chen pulled the foil packet out of his pocket and let the jeans drop to the floor. “I—I don’t und—”

“You do,” Chen said, and he grinned ( _goodbye air_ ) down at him. “You’re mine.”

Baekhyun couldn’t breathe. “You need to stop making my heart stop like that.”

Chen ripped open the condom packet, his eyes twinkling as he rolled it over his erection. “You first,” he said, and, eyes on Baekhyun’s face, he slowly pushed himself inside of him.

Baekhyun was quick to lift his legs, wrapping them around Chen’s waist as he adjusted. It was painful, his body automatically clenching around Chen’s dick, something he was sure Chen felt, based off his tightening jaw and gasping breaths.

“Fuck,” Chen said.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Baekhyun tried to say. Instead, he said something like, “I—tch— _ah_.”

Chen’s hair tickled Baekhyun’s nose as his head fell forward, his arms shaking as he held still, giving Baekhyun a moment to adjust. Baekhyun tried not to sneeze, instead, maneuvering his head around until he could kiss Chen on the mouth. Chen groaned in response and began to move his hips, sucking the breath right out of Baekhyun’s lungs.

“I can’t—you’re so— _fuck_ ,” Chen said, his teeth catching on Baekhyun’s lower lip and biting down hard.

“ _Mmf_ ,” Baekhyun complained, except ( _so good_ ) he was actually really, really fucking turned on. He jerked his head back to get his mouth away from Chen’s teeth, shooting him a glare that lasted about 3 seconds, because that’s how long it took Chen to take hold of his ankles, push them up by his head, and _(fuck)_ slam forward.

There was nothing quiet or muffled about Baekhyun’s cries, so Chen leaned down, basically bending Baekhyun in half, so he could shush him with a kiss. Baekhyun grabbed him by the roots of his hair and _pulled_ as he began to roll his hips as best he could to meet Chen’s forward thrusts, grunting when Chen let go of his ankles to let Baekhyun’s legs come down over his shoulders. The slight change had Chen’s cock hitting his prostate with increasing force. Baekhyun’s insides clenched, his walls tightening as he bit down hard on Chen’s shoulder again to muffle his screams as an orgasm suddenly crashed down on him. His back chaffed against the couch cushions as Chen pounded into him, hips moving erratically until he was whining ( _whining, he was whining_ ) Baekhyun’s name into his neck, body collapsing half on Baekhyun, half on the couch once he had ridden out his own orgasm completely.

Baekhyun tried to say something, but ended up just wheezing instead. He shut his mouth, deciding to give his lungs a moment to recover.

Chen was sweaty. So was he, and he thought that the come drying on his stomach was disgusting, but he couldn’t bring himself to care so much when Chen began pressing soft, slow kisses to his neck. He stroked his hands through Chen’s hair, and only then realized he was shaking.

Baekhyun tried to speak again, and was relieved when a voice actually came out of his mouth. “I love you.”

Relieved, that is, until his voice decided to ( _FUCK FUCK I DIDN’T—_ ) do that.

Chen lifted his head just enough to look down at Baekhyun, who tried to pinch his face into something that mimicked nonchalance.

“I can feel your heart, you know,” Chen said with a grin.

( _Stopping_ ). “Then you can feel what you’re doing to it,” Baekhyun said.

Chen raised an eyebrow at him ( _yeah okay that was really cheesy_ ), but he was still smiling as he lifted a finger to tap on Baekhyun’s chest. _Thumpthumpthump. Thumpthumpthump._

He was mimicking Baekyhun’s heartbeat.

( _Thumpthumpthump_ ). 

“I love you, too,” Chen said.

_(Stopped.)_

 

 

 

 

 

_-_

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I think the dick on your face was foreshadowing,” Lay said to him the next morning, reaching out and pinching the hickey on Baekhyun’s neck hard.

“I’ll show you foreshadowing,” Baekhyun said, and the only thing that saved Lay from getting punched in the groin was Chen’s arms coming around his waist.

“Morning,” he said, kissing his neck where Lay had pinched him.

“Oh,” Baekhyun said. ( _Heart heart heart_ ). “Hi.”

“I am banning Yifan from lending out his stupid face cream,” Suho grumbled into his bowl of cereal.

Chen bit Baekhyun’s ear. Baekhyun tried not to grin too widely.

“Didn’t you two get enough last night?” Sehun whined. Baekhyun noted with relish that neither he, Tao, nor Kai were laughing now. In fact, they all looked rather traumatized, something he took immense pride in.

“Clearly he needs another round. One that will last longer than five minutes,” Lay said, and Chen did not try and stop Baekhyun this time from launching himself bodily at his friend to try and gouge his eyes out. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :) Please comment if you did! This can also be found on AFF (authored under same name) and livejournal (authored under 'here_igoagain').


End file.
